Pretty Loud mishaps
by NintendoNoir1
Summary: As results of some pretty crazy mishaps, Lincoln grew into a father of many children. Some pretty loud and crazy children, like the generation before. This here is somewhat of an introduction to them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, folks! A common trend among Loud House fandom: The Sin Kids. We've all read a fic or two about them, perhaps even written one. This here is basically my attempt of such. As always; Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Update: After some trial and error with this, I've decided to tweak the first for the sake of future readers. More adjusted to what I've changed the story up to within later chapters. Enjoy!**

Royal Woods, Michigan. A decent area to live in within such a great country. Nightfall by the time our story starts, so in place of the sun are the scattered stars acting as from the sky. Although some would say they're being outshined by the bonfire down below. Once every year, a party gets thrown in the neighborhood, enabling everyone to have a good time. Best described as a neighborhood barbecue held at night, centered around a lit tire pile and tending to get a tad rowdy. And this year it fell into the hands of the Loud house, on the week that Lincoln had the kids over.

Never being too far from the life of the party, the white haired patriarch of the Loud house lingers among the crowd. Lincoln, standing now at 5'3, wearing an orange sweater and a callous pair of jeans for the autumn weather. Even today in his thirties and father of children of his very own, he still couldn't grow a beard. He stood by with some of his friends while having both a laugh and a cold one. Opening his eyes, he couldn't help but look around him. Examine the life that surrounded him at all times. As well as the many children. To him, it was great actually, especially for his week with the kids. He couldn't help but sigh with happiness.

 _'Our neighborhood's not exactly the garden of Eden. Heck, the Catholics constantly say that we Louds ain't no angels. But it's my personal heaven, really. A good home to my family and I. Who make me both happy and proud, each and every one of them. They each take after my sisters and I...'_ The white haired Loud thought as he turned around, looking at all corners until each and every one of his children were within sight.

 _'...Which isn't surprising seeing how my sisters and I are the only family behind their making. But don't blame me! Blame my parents for making my sisters too beautiful!'_ Lincoln thought as he winced during his internal monologue. ' _Sure, we screwed up there. But every family has some flaws and at least we're happy in the long run. That's all that matters, right?'_

 **(Meanwhile, Royal Woods Retirement...)**

 **Lynn sr. and Rita Loud both sat down in front of the television, it running despite them not even watching. A young, male, African-American nurse stood by in the corner watching them. They had been living at the retirement home since they had turned of old age. Rita merely sobbed quietly in Lynn's (sr.) shoulder, her husband patting her on the back in attempt to soothe her.**

 **"We failed as parents, Lynn! We failed them all!" Rita sobbed, her words muffled so that the young nurse couldn't hear her. Lynn sr. had merely carried on with patting her on the back and brushing her graying hair, hoping it would calm her down.**

 **"It'll be alright, Rita. It'll be alright..." Lynn sr. hushed Rita, the former matriarch of the last Loud generation now crying muffled sobs until she merely fell asleep in her husband's arms that night...**

 **(Meanwhile, back at the Loud house...)**

Lincoln's eyes fell upon his eldest daughter, Loan Loud. The 20 year old Loan, wearing a gray and blue sweater, although unlike her frizzed hair which was vulnerable to the wind. She held a can of soda, yet none of it was staying in the can due to her shivering self. As she saw that she stained those around her, she blushed with embarrassment.

 _Loan, my first little stepping stone into fatherhood, right from Lori. A little shaken up, but this agoraphobic has all the best qualities of her mother. Call it a miracle that we managed to get her out of the house for this._

Then Lincoln's eyes darted to Liena. Liena was a girl of simple design. The blonde nineteen year old simply wore a green top underneath a denim dress, which apparently she didn't mind having stained. Small colorful stains of dirt upon it. Her and her mother were busy making displaying a flower arrangement, people surrounding and sniffing at the sweet scents.

 _Liena, my beautiful flower, grown by Leni. While Leni was the fashion type, Liena was more interested in gardening. She would grow all kind of things like it was no one else's business. Beauty and art, noentheless. And speaking of art..._

Lincoln immediately moved his vision over to the half-baked stage, holding up the band of three kids playing music for the crowd. The lead guitarist was a local goth girl, named Gloom, dressed in Lolita fashion. The girl on bass, dressed in an orange shirt and blue shorts; Lina, with her platinum hair streaked with blue. And then Lincoln's boy, Lemy on drums, dressed in typical grunge fashion. Completed with a vest and headband, collecting sweat from his excessive drumming.

"Here's a solo just for you, mates!" Lemy shouted to the crowd, in a Cockney British accent, before wailing on the drums in almost a flailing fashion with his sticks.

 _Lemy, my little drummer boy. A rocker just like his mother, and a lone boy among girls like his old man. And as you can see, he really takes after his mother.._

 _"_ I wish he wasn't such a heathen!" said the voice of an older girl not too far from the stage, spoken in a more elegant British accent. She stood tall, wearing a purple jacket and white shirt, followed by a purple pair of jeans. Flowing down her back was a long mane of brown hair. In her arms was a toddler, wearing a green onesie and had a brunette bowl cut of hair. The elder one scowled at the band playing, while the toddler giggled and made a childish attempt to applaud.

... _Unlike his big sister, Lyra. Lyra was a religious stickler, frowning on Lemy's actions as well as everyone else's. She always does her best to take care of the others, especially baby Lulu. Lisa claims to be Lulu's mother, despite her never seeming pregnant. Me and the others still ask questions to this day._

 _"_ What's wrong with his throat?" whispered another of Lincoln's children to two more of them. Mocking the accent of their lone brother. The one whispering had blonde hair in pigtails, wearing the azure vest and skirt of a private school uniform. One of the others seem to match her in looks, outside of attire. Wearing a black shirt with a _Reptar_ logo and atop her head a red hat. Her only response was a shrug in confusion.

 _Leia and Lizy. One from Lola, the other from Lana. Leia is a bit bratty, comes from going to private school, always comes back home with more milk money than we sent her. Lizy is an absolute tomboy, just as much as Lana. Started a digger's club in the neighborhood. Currently is the sole member._

"Perhaps a frog in his throat. That frog being him choking on his humanity."the third in monotone. Her seeming older, pale skin and white hair like her father, though her attire was an onyx sweatshirt and skirt. Sticking out of the elder's mouth was a lit cigarette, contraband to her pre-teen mouth. Plastered on her face was seemingly the expression of ' _I don't really care'._

 _Lupa. The metal to Lucy's goth. Quite the dark side, refuses to let anyone lighten up. Picked up smoking at an early age, no matter my protest. Her bargain; 'I either keep my smokes or my knife collection'. Lesser of two evils, I guess._

 _"_ And that's why I question Uber!"A tall brunette, dressed in bright colors, almost bordering on clown-like. Many locals have recognized her as Luan Loud, an entertaining comedian from the Chuckle Bucket. The man she was speaking chuckled at her punchline.

Meanwhile a child, stood behind the man, watching with squinted eyes of jotting down suspicious details in her tiny notepad. Brunette hair held back in a yellow hairband, buck teeth like her father's yet wearing braces to maintain it. She wore a white shirt with an orange skirt, complete with a polka dot tie that destroyed any sense of professionalism

 _Libby. The oddly serious to Luan's comedy. Though not much on the funny side, Luan loves her nonetheless. Gave her my old Ace Savy comics, she winds up becoming a sleuth herself. A proud achievement on my part._

"She goes for the left, she goes for the right!" Lincoln heard feminine shouting from behind him. As he turned around, he was only met face first with a soccer ball of course. As it bounced off his face, he heard an "Oops!" that guided him to the athlete responsible, although he already who it'd be.

Light brown hair in a ponytail, freckled face now carrying a strained frown, and dressed in the red and white uniform stained with the large "2" on the torso. He would have to be blind not to notice her out of a crowd, even without her voice to guide his ears to her position. And she would have to be grateful that he knew how to control his temper in situations such as these. Especially when they're penalty worthy.

"I'd say that's a yellow card, Lacy." Lincoln quipped. Lacy gave her dad a nervous smile, hoping it'd work as a get-out-of-jail free card. Thankfully Lincoln was in a good mood for the party's sake, so he had merely patted her on the head. She giggled in return before running off with the ball.

 _Lacy. An athletic scamp on the field, just like her mother...just needs to inherit her mother's aim is all._

"You gonna be ok, Lincoln?" Asked the baritone voice of Lincoln's best friend, Clyde McBride. Long grown since childhood, now standing at the height of 5'9 and unlike Lincoln, actually grown a beard since then. Sometimes even Lincoln had hard times believing that he was the same best mate from his grade school days.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Doesn't hurt any worse than whatever her mom would throw at me." Lincoln chuckled, making light compared to the stuff that Lynn would pull back then. Comparisons made, Lacy was gentle.

"No doubt, man. But I swear, twenty years later and it almost feels like the same Loud house!" Clyde laughed heartily, partially joking yet acknowledging the truth of the situation. Lincoln couldn't help but laugh and nod in agreement.

"Yeah, funny how things turned out." Lincoln said, looking fondly at the surroundings around him. All his loved ones enjoying themselves, the sounds of their joy practically echoing around him. All was seeming good. That is...

"Royal Woods Police! Everyone, please disburse!" called out the commands of an arriving police cruiser. Groans of various party goers followed, for this happened every year. The police weren't exactly keen on the terms of the party, but the neighborhood couldn't help but celebrate every now and then. And thus, the Louds cue to take off!

 _"Say what you want about us, Louds. But we know how to live!"_

All ten Loud children and their father howled into the night in triumph as the police were busy trying to disburse the crowd and put out the burning tire pile. Meanwhile, all eleven of them had gotten away with having the time of their lives tonight. And the only real consequence and law awaiting them was their mothers tomorrow morning. But there still was a couple of hours before they'd have to face that situation...

 **The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hello, my dear readers! 4 months later, here is Ch. 2! This is a bit of a one-shot that is merely starting things off. I'm hoping that I've captured the Sin Kids in character as well as some stuff I've meaning to be unique for my own. Any notes that y'all have, don't be afraid to share them. As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

It was the day after the party, with our day beginning at the Loud house. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Lincoln was enjoying his morning cup of coffee. He took a light sip, finding some peace in the few, short seconds of silence that were in the Loud house. "Awww." Lincoln sighed, enjoying the rare moment like this. But he knew it had to end, for it was time to wake up his little rabbits as he calls his children. Thus he turns to his right where stood by Luna and Lemy. Luna dressed in her usual purple attire, microphone plugged in the wall, her face grinning. Lemy on the other hand, dressed in his pajamas and had a half-asleep energy yet kept his stance at the drum set. "Wake 'em up." Lincoln ordered the rockers of the Loud clan.

"Good Moining, everyone!" Luna excitingly announced with her brit accent, followed by the delivery of quite the high note. Lincoln could have sworn he had heard the breaking of glass somewhere. Then followed by Lemy clicking his sticks together before wailing on his set, providing the rhythm and loud beat behind Luna's singing. As soon as the noise simmered down, allowing him to hear his children and sisters stirring awake, Lincoln smirked.

First one up was Loan. She pounced out of her room in her room in a fighting stance, head topped off with a turquoise colored virtual reality helmet, hands covered with thick gloves of the same gloves. Hands were clenched as if she were holding weapons of sort. Lincoln tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, her responding by flailing her fist in motions like she was in a swordfight, Lincoln having to dodge backward. He had a pretty good idea what was going on. "Fantasy Joust XI?" He questioned his eldest child.

She nodded her head in return, unclenching her hands and relaxed her form once she realized where she was. "Y-yes. Managed Level 43 last night." Her relaxed form then shifts to a shy hunch once she peers through the visor, noticing her father's raised eyebrow, light judgement provided.

"Up all night?" Lincoln questioned, "Get enough sleep to pass your classes and all?"

"I g-got about two hours of sleep." Loan stuttered, little bit of shame becoming evident. "Enough to get by through my lectures."

"Hope so." Spoke up the voice of Lori, walking up behind the two of them, already dressed in her business attire and sipping her mug of java. White dress shirt underneath the buttoned up black jacket, below a skirt of the same color. In place of the cellphone from her youth, a Bluetooth device lodged in her ear. "If you start slacking on your classes, we'll start slacking on giving you video games."

"NO!" Loan shrieked, swiftly ditching the VR equipment into her room, donning her usual outfit in even faster time. Lincoln whistled as he was impressed. "I'll be get going for school!

"Nice one, Lori." He compliment his eldest sister, her returning with a peck on his cheek before rushing out the door for work.

"Like, yawn." Walked in a tired Leni, still dressed in her night gown with her night mask on...still walking and bumping into the wall because of such. Lincoln gently halts her, lifting up her night mask. She provided as soon as she saw her face to be the first thing for her to see in the morning. "Oh, hey Lincoln."

"Morning, Leni. Liena getting ready for school?" Lincoln asked, moving onto the next one. Leni took a pause to think before replying, her index finger held up to her chin in thought. "She's probably up making her breakfast. Don't know what she'd be making into though."

"Thanks, Leni." Lincoln gave her a quick peck on the lip, making his mark for the kitchen. And let it behold, Leni was more than accurate. While most kids would simply take the cereal box and pour the contents into the bowl, Liena had her hand digging through the contents of the box, cherry-picking pieces of certain colors. Judging the 70% complete display before her, she was digging around for colors such as red, yellow and orange. Autumn colors, really. A beautiful display so far, in Lincoln's opinion, but expensive on the breakfast budget.

"Liena." Lincoln said, getting the young artist's attention. "Eat your cereal, don't make sunrises out of it."

"Yes sir. And hey, how'd you guess it?" Liena asked, curious seeing how the image was still incomplete.

"Art Major." He responded, "Only good that came out of community college. Now eat your breakfast and get ready for school." Liena grabbed a spoon and started to shovel what formerly retained of her edible artwork into her mouth.

Entering the room was the third eldest, holding the very youngest. Lyra was dressed in her purple Sunday best, holding Lulu who was in her chartreuse onesie. Lulu who was squirming restlessly in Lyra's arms, who in return frowned at such behavior occurring. The classical Loud turned to her father for assistance.

"Well, father. Hopeful for disturbing her nap with such a wake up call, you can babysit Lulu today." Lyra said, passing Lulu off onto Lincoln. Lyra sounded tired herself, usually being the one who takes it upon herself to respond to Lulu's nightly wailing and such. As soon as she nested in his arms, Lulu began to settle down.

"Down worry, Lyra. Today you can have some downtime. Any plans after school?" Lincoln asked, smiling upon Lyra. He may never say it, but he did enjoy the fact that Lyra tended to behave herself every now and then.

"Violin Practice." Lyra smiled gently, glad to free herself up at the moment. That is until she could hear Lemy's voice enter from across the room. "Boo!' Intruded the voice of her brother. "Quiet, you brat!" She rebuked.

"Easy, you two." Lincoln intervened in the siblings bickering, as well as musical genre contrast. "Lyra, have fun. Be home right after practice." Lyra smiled at her father, rushing off to prepare for school. Luna patted her on the back as she passed by, wishing good luck on her violin practice.

"Do you think she's trying to ditch again?" Appeared Lucy out of nowhere, startling both her elder siblings. Lucy's appearance had both changed over the years yet ceased at the same time. Her long, ebony bangs remained to cover her eyes. She still wore the same, imageless black clothing. Only primary difference was they were now made for a taller and more adult figure, hugging every curve of it. Ironically despite her younger age, Lucy is officially the biggest bra in the household, Double D's for that matter, much to the jealousy of her sisters and awe of her nieces and nephew.

"Yep." Lincoln stated nonchalantly. "And seeing how much she takes after you, there's only but up." He pointed upward at the air vents above them. Luna and Lucy both knew to connect the knots. Especially Luna with the instrument in her hands, strumming one string powerful enough to shake the foundation of the complex. Shaken enough that a certain white haired girl fell out of the vent, falling right before the trio of parental figures.

"Ugh." Groaned the white haired daughter. Lightly dangling from her lips was an unlit cigarette. She was dressed in black pajamas with white skulls and crossbones all over them. And staining her was the eternal scowl of disinterest. "Making me wake up and indulge the rest of life? It causes me nothing but anguish."

"Good morning to you too, Lupa." Lincoln responded with an ironically cheery deposition in contrast. Lupa deepen her glares at him, but he carried on with the rocking his youngest back to sleep. "The state says you have to attend school and such, not that you have to enjoy it."

"But acknowledging my existence pains me, Dad." Lupa groaned, which fell on deaf ears to those surrounding her.

"Think of it like this: You go to school and learn, you can also teach the other kids the pains of existence." Lucy said in her usual monotone towards her daughter.

"Fine. Deal." Lupa said, taking one last huff of her cigarette for the rest of the morning. She then proceeded to change into her usual attire of an onyx sweatshirt and skirt with yellow stripes running down the sides. For some reason Lupa never did seem to mind changing in front her father nor others for that matter.

"Gee, thanks, Luce." Lincoln said, turning to where Lucy was standing. Only to be met with her absence. He couldn't help but shudder. Over thirty years of experiencing such that is Lucy, and he still can't get used to it.

Following the exit of Lupa, came in the entrance of three more; Leia, Lizzy, and Lacy. "First shower!" Announced the athlete of the newfound generation to the Loud house. She rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. Leia and Lizzy took advantage, frowning in irritation. The two dressed in pajamas of their respective colors (Pink and grey), each holding their clothes folded. "No fair, you had it yesterday!" Lizzy complained before rushing off.

"Something's never change." Lana mused, watching the event unfold from the kitchen as she and her sisters were enjoying their morning beverages. Lola nodded in agreement as she sipped her coffee, trying not to spill any on her pink dress. Almost exact from childhood really. In contrast to Lana, who had grown to wear her garb as a veterinarian.

"I'm just glad she's finally taking a shower." Joked Lynn at the table, drinking her sports' drink. "She's been making good on her practice, but she ends up smelling like a mule!"

"Oh, sweet irony." Lincoln joined the conversation. A conversation that for a quick minute had its attention diverted away from Leia and Lacy's presence at the bathroom...

 **(Back at the bathroom...)**

Leia would usually let Lacy have the bathroom. Lord knows she needs to avoid smelling like a mule everyday. But this would be the second day in a row that Leia had been kept from pampering her beautiful self before heading off to her private school. This was something that Leia couldn't let be made into a habit. That's when Leia got an awful idea in her mind, with a frightening grin forming on her face to match it.

"Lacy, let me in the bathroom!" Leia spoke through the door, "I need to freshen up before school!"

"Fat chance, runt!" Lacy said, her voice nearly drowned out by the sound of running water.

"Lacy..."Leia said, "You will let me in, or else I will make you... _out."_

After those words, the sounds of the water running went silent. Leia backed up, the door opening up. She was met with Lacy wrapped in a towel and hair dripping wet. She had dulled expression on her face, starring at the younger Loud before her. "Bitch move." Lacy grunted in irritation.

"I gave you a warning." Leia remarked with a smirked, irking her big sister much more. Though Lacy decided to respond by leaving, allowing Leia to waltz into the bathroom like that pampered snob that she was.

"This ain't over, Leia." Lacy grunted in frustration.

"Indeed." Leia said through the door, "You used most of the hot water!"

 **(Outside the bathroom predicament...)**

"Hey Dad, you feel stiff this morning?" Asked Liby, the comedian in training for this house, as she walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in her usual; White, buttoned up shirt with an orange polka dot tie, plaid skirt...all of which hindered by her massive headset that was her braces.

"You spent all morning thinking that one up, weren't you?" Lincoln asked, eyebrow raised, deadpan tone. She knew that she could never fool her dad, no matter the gimmick. She chuckled, her hand rubbing behind her head nervously.

"Hehe, I may have slipped some Viagra in your coffee, for assurance." She chuckled lightly, her cheeks blushing a light red. Lupa smirked mischievously in acknowledgement of her sister/cousin's prank.

"Ugh! You are worst than your mother!" Lincoln groaned, gesturing his reluctant bulge of a package, "You do realize how your mom and aunts are gonna react when they get here, right?"

"Who do you think paid me five dollars to do so?" Liby smirked, wiping out a crisped five dollar bill. Lincoln snagged at it quickly, Liby frowning just as soon as it happened.

"This is going to the cold water bill. Which you made me raise, young lady!" Lincoln scowled, before moving on with the rest of his morning routine. Lupa and Liby merely smirked at each other for the mischievous scenario that had taken place.

"7:20." Lincoln announced, entering the next room. "Time for everyone to huddle on into Mecha-Vanzilla!"

And by that announcement, everyone (sans Lulu)was marching out the doorway and dressed in their school worthy best of outfits. As for Mecha-Vanzilla, thankfully it wasn't like its predecessor and didn't have a sweet spot of a seat. This new vehicle of the house was one made and perfected by the capable hands of Lisa and Lana. Now loaded and ready to go, outclassing any school bus on the road.

"Come on, Dad!" The horn being honked by Lizzy, wanting to get the move on.

"I'm coming!" Lincoln said, about to rush forward before the hands of all his sisters-slash-lovers grabbed ahold of him to pull him. They pounced upon him, smothering with their kisses and blossomed figures before letting him go, covered in lipstick stains.

"You will be when you get him!" Quipped Luan, followed by the insistence of the others. "Get back before that medicine wears off!" Lola shouted out in suit.

"If I'm revved up as the kids revving Mecha-Vanzilla right now, I might!" Lincoln said, saying and doing what he could to get out the door for the children's sake. The ladies of the house allowed it...for now.

"I'll be back!" Lincoln said, hopping in the driver seat of the family van.

"You better!" The Loud Ladies shouted out the door in unison, although the father and children of the house were already on their way, meaning they probably weren't heard. Despite such, they couldn't resist smiling dreamily.

"We love that man." They each said all at once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello, my wonderful readers! Here I am, returning to this story with another chapter to spare! I'm afraid with college and moving on my hands, this chapter isn't as detailed as the others but I am hoping that y'all get a joy out of it. And as always; Read, Review and Enjoy!**

The schools of Royal Woods were a bustling place of productivity as per usual. But today, there was a different circumstance at hand. Our white haired adult, Lincoln Loud, strolled down the halls wearing his usual attire. The school had done some renovating since his day, so it took him awhile to hunt down the principal's office. Though he wasn't a student here anymore, his heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings as he approached the door to said office.

 _'Just get through it!'_ Lincoln mentally scolded himself, _'You're not a child in trouble this time! You're an adult, meeting as a parent!'_

Exhaling calmly as he psyched himself up, he entered the room. He was met with quite a sight. Sitting at the central desk was an elderly woman, wearing a plaid dress with a blazer atop it and brown slacks below it. Towering beyond all of which was a beehive hair-do of brown hair that leans slightly to the left as if it were a wig. Her aged face looked sour, burning holes into Lincoln's soul with a small glare. Her name was Dr. Abernathy. Next to her were Lemy, Lupa and Lacy. All of which were looking down, being being able to look their father in the eye.

 _If I were them I'd feel embarrassed too,_ Lincoln thought as a certain scents hit his nose coming straight from each of them. Lacy smelled like a bizarre combination of boy's cologne and vinegar, a smell almost as bad as the shiner on her left eye. _I can't wait to hear the story behind this._ Lupa and Lemy smelled like burned fabric and smoke, he could only take a lucky guess as to what was the source.

"Ah, Mr. Lincoln Loud." The dear Doctor greeted, "Why is that you and I meet regarding your nieces and nephew, whenever I ask for their parents?"

Lincoln and the children each feel a bit of saliva summon within their throats and remain frozen in place. This often was their reaction whenever those of the outside world ask that very question. _They_ know that Lincoln is their father, but _everyone else_ doesn't. Lincoln swallowed the wad of spittle before responding to the administrator.

"Their mothers work long hours. And their fathers left the picture ages ago." Lincoln explained with his charming smile displayed, "With myself being the caring uncle, I help their mothers whenever I can."

"Hmm, I see." Hummed the principal, "Shall we begin with the meeting, Mr. Loud?"

"Of course, lets." Lincoln said pulling up a chair and sitting next to his children.

"Mr. Loud, did my secretary inform you as to _why_ your nieces and nephew were in trouble?" Dr. Abernathy questioned with a stern frown.

"No, not really." Lincoln said sternly without letting his inner shame leak through. He looked totally unprofessional right now!

"Mr. Loud, all three of them were caught skipping class.' Said the Doctor with a nasty scowl of disapproval.

"Oh really?" Lincoln said with disapproval of his own, glaring at his children. They simply looked down in shame.

"Indeed and in most peculiar fashion." Said Dr. Abernathy, "For they were divided in two groups, found at two different hours indulging in separate activities."

These words got a raised eyebrow out of Lincoln, "Not that it matters, but care to elaborate."

Dr. Abernathy understanding what he meant, divulged the details; "We found Lupa and Lemy camping out in the boys' bathroom, smoking cigarettes."

 _That explains one..._ Lincoln thought, glaring at the two out of the corner of his eye.

"And Lacy?" Lincoln asked for her to continue.

Dr. Abernathy nodded as she did so, "Another teacher found her and another student in the girls bathroom. They were found in a physical tangle of one another, hands on one's person, bruises and shiners and such. It can only be assumed that they were fighting and your niece hasn't spoken a word since we brought her in."

"I see..." Lincoln looked at Lacy, the Man with a Plan from the past starting to put pieces together.

"With all said and done, a suitable punishment would be a four day suspension for all three of them." Dr. Abernathy said in a matter of fact tone as if there was nothing wrong with the idea.

"I take it you've already questioned the other student for Lacy's situation?" Lincoln asked, not wanting Lacy punished on a whim. He knew that the other two were a sure fire, but Lacy still had some room for debate.

"Indeed we have." said the doctor, "she is the child we have sitting out in the hall."

She pointed outside the door, not too far from the doorway being a girl of Lacy's age sitting in a seat. Though a girl of her size and age, this was a girl of elder built. Muscles like a sixth grader, looks like she could run miles around the school track. She wore ripped blue jeans, leather vest, red t-shirt, finger-less gloves and completed with her brunette hair put back in a ponytail. Similar to Lacy's, she had a shiner mirroring on her right eye. And the similarities didn't end there. Lincoln's nose twitched as he caught whiff of a similar scent, this time coming from the other girl...

"You're right." Lincoln said, having came to agreement. "Four days of suspension sounds about right for all of them."

"What?!" Lemy and Lupa both flabbergasted, while Lacy just kept looking down at the floor.

"I"m glad you think so, Mr. Loud." Dr. Abernathy extended her hand, "Please do inform the children's parents of the news."

"Indeed I will." Lincoln assured the school administrator, much to the disbelief of two out of three children. "Come on kids, lets go home."

"Dammit!" Lemy and Lupa mutter underneath their breaths, although failing to hide it from the principal.

As they made their way to the exit, Lacy gave a dishearten look to the other child out in the hallway...a look that didn't go unnoticed by her father. For after Lemy and Lupa were placed and secured in the family van, Lincoln had a few words with his daughter.

"You might hide it from the school, Lacy, but not from me." Lincoln said to her, " With how often me, your mother and your aunts do it, I recognize that smell anywhere."

"You do?" Lacy squeaked nervously.

"Yep." Lincoln assured her, "So, what's the girl's name?"

"Melanie." Lacy said as she opened up the van door, "But she prefers to be called Moose."

"Huh, interesting." Lincoln said as he adjusted the rear-view mirror, "Speaking of interesting, your Aunt Lily is coming over tomorrow. And you guys can inform her why you're in trouble."

"WHAT?!" All of three of the children panicked in the backseat. None of them would want to see poor Aunt Lily's face to frown in disappointment towards their actions.

"Yep." Lincoln guaranteed them on their punishment.

"Dammit." All three cursed underneath their breaths as they slumped in the backseat during the ride back home.

 **The End.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note (Presented by the Sin Kids!):**_

 **Before you stands a table, with a happy, familial trio chatting away over breakfast. The sole adult wearing an orange sweater, colors clashing with the white hair of his. He beamed as he spoke with the two girls. Speaking of which; A tall brunette wearing a purple jacket tight gray jeans and gray flats. Her white shirt baring her midriff. The other was much shorter, black hoodie and skirt lined with yellow stripes. All of which in juxtapose with her white hair, matching her elder. Unlike the others, she simply frowned, not enjoying her surroundings.**

 **They all turn and acknowledge the camera.**

 **"Hi, there!" Said the elder male, "I'm Lincoln Loud, patriarch of the Loud house!"**

 **"And I'm Lyra!" Beamed the brunette, "Daughter of our local rock star, Luna and sole advocate of God in this house!"**

 **"You say that last part like it's an accomplishment." Groaned the younger child, "And all you dipsticks know that I'm Lupa."**

 **"Silence, Heathen!" Muttered Lyra, glaring at her sister/cousin.**

 **"Now, girls." Lincoln silences them, returning back to his calm demeanor, "The reason we're here is to present a message regarding this fanfic!"**

 **"That's right!" Lyra perked up, "With a message from NintendoNoir1!"**

 **"Who, when you think about it, is really our God in this situation." Interrupted Lupa, striking a cord with Lyra.**

 **"Blaspheme!" Lyra pointed at Lupa, her teeth barring. Lincoln had to place his hand on her shoulder for calming.**

 **"The message being that NintendoNoir1 is wanting to take our series in a new direction." Lincoln explains.**

 **"Meaning new chapters that may differ from those before." Lyra joined the explanation. "Tweaked head-canons, even."**

 **"Yahoo!" Lacy shouted, sliding into the room on her knees, "Reboot!"**

 **"At least someone's happy we're getting erased with replaced with impostors." Lupa groaned, earning glares from the others.**

 **"Now that's unfair, Lupa." Lincoln chimes at her, "Noir probably just did some thinking was all."**

 **"Feel blessed that you're receiving his attention." Preached Lyra, falling on deaf ears.**

 **"Will Dad be receiving...'certain attention'?" Lupa asked, glancing at her father.**

 **"Lincoln..." A whisper came from behind Lincoln, startling him. It was his sister/lover, Lucy.**

 **"God, Lucy!" Gasped Lincoln.**

 **"Come plow us, Lincoln." Lucy said monotone, pointing her finger upstairs, his many sister sticking out their heads."Forever and ever."**

 **The three daughters could see the color drain from their father's face as his eyes widen for a second. "Girls, I'll be back in an hour."  
**

 **Practically gone in a flash, an orange and white blur went up the stairs, zipping Lucy along.**

 **All three girls just gaped at the display they just witnessed with the elder Louds. A second passed as their brains snapped back to reality.**

 **"Wash our brains out with bleach later." All three said in unison, all in agreement.**

 **"Any who." Lyra states as she re-composed herself, attention back to the audience, "Currently the debate is up on whether we attach the rebooted chapters to this existing work or simply start up a new one altogether."**

 **"But not to worry." Lupa buds in, "We're still watching those phone lines for the popular opinion."**

 **"How's them phones coming along?" Lacy shouted to the other room, which consisted of their other siblings holding various phones to their ears. From cell phones to tablets to even a rotatory dial.**

 **"Oi, I got a bloke who's OK with attaching them to this one." Lemy speaks up.  
**

 **"That's good!" Lacy gave a thumbs up.**

 **"I got a guy here." Lizzy pops in, "Says if we make it more confusing, he'll kill his whole family."**

 **"Where's he calling from?" Lupa asked, an eyebrow raised.**

 **"Alabama." States the toddler.**

 **Lupa turns to the audience, her hands giving the horns gesture, "GO FOR IT!"**

 **Out of nowhere, Lyra thwacks Lupa on the head, holding a stick in the shape of a crucifix. "OW!"**

 **"Just cause I have faith, doesn't mean I'm afraid to use the cross as a weapon." Lyra glared at Lupa.**

 **"So will there be anything new with the reboot?" Lacy asked, actually invested by this point.**

 **"Boss says there'll be more drama and arcs, with the episodes actually connected." Liby's voice announces from the other room.**

 **"We'll be like an actual series then?" Perks up the prima dona, Leia, jittery with joy at the subject.**

 **"Yes indeed." Lyra beams, "This upcoming reboot announced by us, coming to you!"**

 **"YAY!" Cheered a bulk of the children, sans Lupa.**

 **Lupa however seemed busy reaching down her hoodie, seeming to dig for something out of her training bra. Pulling out a folded note.**

 **"Oh, and for the fellas sending the creepy fan letters about the other fanfic: _More than just sleepwalking..._ " Lupa said as she slowly unfolded the letter, "Our answer is not to worry. This channel is never lacking incestuous sin." **

**Lupa grinned at her own words, earning another cross-shaped thwack from Lyra.**

 **"OW!" Lupa yelped, "Knock it off!"**

 **"You first, heathen!" Criticized Lyra, "Anyhow, that's all our time, folks!"**

 **"We'll keep on these phones!" Lemy says, pointing at the array of phones.**

 **"Thanks for reading!" Lizzy smiles**

 **"Remember to keep leaving those reviews." Leia reminds the audience**

 **"Keep giving love to NintendoNoir1. Praise our true God!" Lupa announced dramatically, only to earn another thwack from Lyra**

 **"OW!"  
**

 **(THE END!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5: What's a soulmate?**

Within the walls of the Loud house, sat young Lemy Loud. Bored of his mind. He was still on thin ice after he and his sister Lupa were caught smoking at school. Both grounded, placed under house arrest and denied what they cherish most. And for Lemy, that was his drums. His drums were left in the garage, locked away from him. So he just sat in his room, thwacking his drum sticks against two stacks of books. The peter-pater being the closer thing to getting his fix of beat.

"God, this sucks." Lemy sighed, talking to no one in particular.

"It's suppose to, it's being grounded." Lincoln spoke up as he was passing by. He poked in his head in his only son's room, checking up on him.

His nose twitched with a quick sniff, followed by him gagging on a foul smell. "Dear God, what is that smell?"

"The funk." Lemy replied simply, gesturing his hand to all the laundry around in the room. "It's why the door was open."

"Sweet Mercy, it smells like the whole house did a dutch oven all at one." Lincoln griped, continuing to cough at the smell.

"Whiner!" The two males swore they heard the voice of Lynn cry from downstairs.

Lincoln was so caught up in a coughing fit at the smell, he couldn't help but stumble forward. Merely catching himself onto Lemy's bed. Lemy stood up in attempt to assist, but the patriarch raised his hand to reassure his boy that he was alright. But upon such, Lemy noticed quite the particular detail about his father's right hand. That being the scars, one each finger right above each knuckle. Clearly faded with time, but evidently there.

"Dad, what's up with your hand?" Lemy asked with curiosity, ceasing the peter-pater of his drumming.

"Whaddya mean?" Lincoln managed to cough out a response to his son's question.

"The scars on your fingers." Lemy pointed at them, "Where they from?"

Lincoln didn't exactly answer right away. He looked down at his hand, bearing a gentle smile. He raised his other hand next to it, palms flat, showing that the same went for the other. A scar on each finger, save for his thumbs. He then flipped them over, revealing that one of his palms had a scar stretched across it. Lemy was lost for words at the sight.

"Believe it or not", Lincoln chuckled fondly, "I got them from your mother and your aunts."

"What?" Lemy asked with shock, an eyebrow raised. How could that happen?

"Do you know what a blood brother's oath is?" Lincoln asked his son, double checking before he went any further. Lemy nodded. "Well, that's kinda what these are."

Lemy didn't answer. His face just stretched into a funny look. His eyebrows raised with bewilderment. His eyes looked to his father, silently pleading for further answers. Lincoln got the message.

"Ok, obviously with our situation, I wouldn't have been able to get them a ring per say, right?" Lincoln asked rhetorically, answering with the obvious. "So this was our way of equaling to that. When we promised our lives to one another, we marked the finger which a ring _should_ be."

Lemy nodded, starting to understand. "How did you get the one on your hand?"

"By the time your aunt Lisa was joining in, I was starting to run out of fingers." Lincoln chuckled at the words, "So I used my palm for the space."

"Oh." Lemy answered, understanding quickly. "Which one is Mom's?"

Lincoln answered by immediately pointing to the ring finger on his right hand. "This one. Your mom was the first, so the first choice was the obvious." He chuckled with glee as he said such.

Lemy couldn't help but smirk at his father's behavior. It's the one thing he admired about his father. The love was there and one could feel it emote from him. As if the love were the vibrations of a beat and his father the amplifier. He just couldn't help but be happy that he came from a house with such love in it.

"Dad, I got a question." Lemy said to his father.

"What's that?" Lincoln asked, curious.

"What's a soulmate?" Lemy asked, recalling the word from one of Aunt Lola's romance novels that he peeked through.

Lincoln smirked at the question. " It's kinda like a close friend, but more. Someone's who a whole different level of close to you."

"Like close as family?" Lemy cracked wise, chuckling at his own joke.

"Yeah, yeah." Lincoln shrugged the joke, "Funny but that's pretty true."

"Ok." Lemy said, rolling with his father's verbal recovery. "But how much more we talkin'?"

"Like, they know you better than anyone else." Lincoln said, "It's the kind of person that you love enough that you actually try to improve yourself for. Because you want to do good by them."

"Did you do that for Mom?" Lemy couldn't help but ask. Lincoln chuckled, expecting something like that from his child.

"Boy, did I." Lincoln said.

"Did you do for all the others?" Lemy asked, curious as to how such applied to his father's kind of love. Lincoln started to hunch, figuring he should have expected something like that to happen.

"Yeah, I did." Lincoln slowly, trying to covert the complexities in his mind into words for a child. "Some over time. Others all at the same time. The love I was feeling for them was such a mess that it needed to improved on my behalf."

"Talk about a clusterfuck." Lemy muttered beneath his breath, but Lincoln heard him.

"Hey!" He got onto his son, "Just cause you have a point, doesn't mean it requires that kind of language."

"Sorry, Dad." The boy apologized.

"It's alright." Lincoln carried on, "That's a dollar out of your allowance, by the way."

Lemy opened his mouth to argue, but closed it as he knew he had it coming.

"So, you see them all as soulmates?" Lemy asked, trying to make sense of his father's words.

"Yes I do." Lincoln said, no hesitation.

"Do you prefer one over another?" Lemy said this question slowly, trying to act slyly. Lincoln laughed as he caught on.

"No, as I told them many years ago, I don't have a favorite." Lincoln stressed his words, "I love them all the same."

"Enough to cut your skin." Lemy cracked wise once more. Lincoln laughed at his boy's wit. He raised his hand, scars on display.

"A scar that'll last a forever. As long as my love." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Does the 'No favoritism' apply to us as well?" Lemy asked with a grin.

Lincoln ruffled Lemy's hair with one hand. "Yes, my boy, it does. I love ya, son."

"I love ya, Pop." Lemy said with a smile, as he adjusted his hair.

"Ahem." The two heard a voice. They looked to the doorway, seeing Luna standing against it. She smirked as she gazed upon the men of the house.

"Oh, hey Luv." Lincoln greeted her with the adorable British slang. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just coming up to check up on our grounded son." Luna said playfully, "But I can see you beat me to it."

"Yeah, just having father son chat." Lincoln said, hoping his wife wasn't in a foul mood.

"I see." Luna said as she stepped into the room. But upon such, her nose twitched with a sniff. "Bloody Hell, what is that smell?"

"The funk." Both Loud men said in unison, gesturing their hands at the surrounding laundry.

"I'm having Vietnam flashbacks to doing Lynn's laundry." Luna griped.

"Whiner!" She could have sworn she heard Lynn cry from downstairs.

She grabbed Lincoln by the hand, signaling him to stand up. Tugging him by the ring finger, she led him out of the doorway. "We should leave our _grounded_ son to do his laundry then."

"Aw, come on." Lemy griped.

"Hey, you got it lucky, mate." Luna pointed her finger at him. "You should see what Lucy done to Lupa."

"What happened to Lupa?" Lemy asked nervously.

"She's helping Lyra babysit Lulu." Luna said darkly.

Lemy just shuddered at the thought in dread.

"Come now, Luv." Luna said, leading Lincoln out and down the hall. Lincoln remained silent and dumbfounded as he was being roped he knew, he was entering his bedroom with the door closing behind him.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked curiously.

Luna nestled up against her brotherly lover's chest. Arms wrapped around his neck, head resting with her ear pressed against his heart. As if she were listening in for his heartbeat. Eyes closed, smiling content, looking as if she were dreaming.

"I heard everything you said to him." She said to him, "So, 'soulmates', huh?"

"Indeed, Luv." Lincoln said, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Little man got curious about my ring fingers."

He wiggled his fingers about the mention of "Ring fingers", tickling Luna's waist. This got a melodic laugh out of her.

"Haven't thought about that big day in years." Luna said softly, her mind looking back on the precious memory.

"Yes, a good number of years." Lincoln said, "But like the scar, my promise is forever."

"Really now?" Luna smirke. Lincoln nodded. Without warning, Luna shoved Lincoln, causing him to land on his bed. He looked up at her surprised, but she simply smirked at him coyly.

"I think after all these years, I might need a reminder." She said as she slowly approached him. Now it was Lincoln's turn to smirk.

"Well, then. Come here, Luv." Lincoln grabbed at her waist, pulling her towards the bed. She laughed playfully as she landed on top of him. The laughter between the two only ceasing as they begun to share a passionate kiss.

( _Meanwhile, Downstairs)_

"Babywipes." Lyra said, her hand reaching out in waiting. But was met with nothing in return. "Babywipes!"

"Why should I care if you get baby-shit on your hands?" Lupa cursed at her elder sister, looking bored and apathetic.

"Because it's your task." Lyra commented with irritation, "Now hand them over!"

Lupa relented with one big sigh, finally handing over the baby wipes.

A few seconds and wipes there, Lyra followed such by disposing of the dirty diaper in the trash can nearby. She reached her hand towards Lupa once more.

"Fresh diaper." She requested. Once again, Lupa met her with nothing but an apathetic glance. Lyra was not in the mood for it. "Fresh diaper, goddammit!"

"Gasp! You said a swear!" Lupa mocked her sister, "And the Lord's name in vain, at that."

"Shut it, heathen." Lyra scowled at her junior, "And hand me the new diaper."

Lupa chuckled darkly as she relented and gave one over.

Lyra hunched over as she struggled to place a new diaper on her infant sister. But paused as she started to hear a sound. A rhythmic beat coming up from against the wall. It didn't take long for Lyra to figure out what it was, as she swiftly covered Lulu's ears. Striving to preserve her innocence!

"Hey, gotta appreciate the love going on in this house, right?" Lupa said mockingly with a smirk.

Lyra glared at her with a scowl. The tested patience was now visible and pushed. "I hate you, Lupa."

Lupa just stood there and beamed a devious smile.

 **The End.**


End file.
